


Birthday Presents

by sunkelles



Series: Pjo Femslash Weeks [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, PJO Femslash Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Annabeth's birthday, and she's wondering what Reyna has gotten her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy you might choke on it. Just a forewarning.

Annabeth’s birthday comes without much ado. Percy just sends her a card (because after the breakup relations between them have been awkward). Piper takes her out to lunch. Hazel gives her an audiobook of one of her favorite romances and Frank gives her Chinese handcuffs. These are all nice gestures, yes, but the thing that she’s looking forward to the most is her date with Reyna. The two have been dating for about three months, and Annabeth feels like this could be a major turning point. Her last birthday, Percy forgot, so Annabeth is nigh certain that Reyna won't be doing anything so terrible it will top _that._

* * *

 

Dinner itself goes well enough, but it is not until Reyna brings her home that she unveils her gift. Reyna hands her a bright blue paper bag with a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Open it,” she says. Annabeth pulls the blue tissue paper out of the bag with a crinkling sound. At the bottom of the bag sits a golden dagger, nearly the same size as the one that she lost. She grabs the hilt and looks it over. The imperial gold blade glistens under the glow of her lights. The hilt is a soft variety of leather, which makes it nice and soft in her hand. Annabeth will have no trouble grasping it. And at the very bottom lies a case, encrusted in jewels shaped like an owl. Annabeth cannot speak.

“I’m sorry,” Reyna says, “I know that it’s not very romantic, but it’s practical and-“ Annabeth cuts her off with a kiss. She breaks it, and nestles her head into Reyna’s shoulder.

“It’s wonderful,” she says, “absolutely wonderful.” Reyna holds the embrace for a moment, just savoring in the joy of the moment and the feeling of Annabeth in her arms.

“What are you going to name it?” Reyna asks softly, “every good blade has a name.”

“Νέο ξεκίνημα,” Annabeth says softly.

Reyna smiles for a moment and then retorts, “I’m sure that would sound lovely if I spoke Greek.” Annabeth pulls away from her and punches her playfully on the arm.

“It means _new beginnings,”_ she says with a soft smile, “like what I have with you.” Reyna smiles.

_Yes,_ she thinks, _I think that’s exactly what this is: a new beginning._

**Author's Note:**

> I just put the phrase new beginnings into google translate. Please forgive me if the translation was wonky.


End file.
